Story 104: Honto no Jibun
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: In their first year of middle school, Amu finds the encore performance of Rima's ice-queen persona intolerable. In an attempt to get her friend back, she confronts the prettiest girl in school. Prequel to "Garakuta no Yume "


Setting: After Shugo Chara! Party

Characters: Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro

* * *

**Collection 1: Café Buono!** _Story 04. Honto no Jibun (__ホントのじぶん__)_

* * *

It was the first day of middle school, and students were leaving since it was the end of the day.

Amu was confused, angry, and in need of an explanation.

When Amu started middle school, she expected to maintain the friendship she had with all of the guardians. She expected to have at least one best friend, but Rima just went and shunned her away with her "ice-queen" character. The action made no sense to Amu, or any of their other middle school friends, and the former queen's chair had yet to give any of them an explanation.

Of course, Amu was still using her "cool and spicy" character, but it was different. At least she didn't wear that outer character when she was around her friends like Rima did.

That day, however, Yaya had come to visit as soon as classes were over, expecting to have fun with her friends. But, Rima had just blown her off with a, "No, I don't feel like it." Yaya had not only felt upset, but her baby-character was let loose and she started to cry.

That was why Amu was furious at Rima. The former Queen's chair had begun using guys that were in love with her as her servants again, for no reason at all. She even started the gender war between Cool-And-Spicy-Amu supporters and Rima-sama supporters again, for a reason that Amu failed to comprehend.

Amu watched in fury, at the lockers with Yaya, as Rima walked down the hallway, her servant-guys trailing behind her. All of a sudden, Rima paused. She turned her head to the nearest servant-guy and stated bluntly, "I'm tired. Carry me."

Amu shook her head, and nearly growled as she muttered, "Oh, that's it. She isn't doing that anymore." The pink-haired girl moved away from the lockers toward Rima.

Yaya grabbed Amu and pulled her back, knowing that Amu was going to cause trouble. She asked Amu, "Wait, Amu-chii seriously isn't going to do that, right? Rima-tan and all of the guys will be mad."

Amu gave Yaya a look and asked. "But Rima isn't being her true self. You're not happy, I'm not happy, Kusukusu wouldn't be happy, and even Rima's not happy if she's using her outer-character to hide herself. She'll never grow as a person if she keeps on doing this." Yaya still looked hesitant and Amu added, "Besides, I'm sure we all want to know why she's doing it." Amu then pulled out of Yaya's grip and walked over to Rima.

Amu stopped in front of Rima. In her "cool and spicy" voice, she pointed at the boy that was about to carry Rima and said, "Stop, don't you dare do that if you value your reputation." Amu, being one of the more popular girls and on student council, knew something about almost everyone.

Slowly, the boy stopped, straightened up, and apologized, "Sorry Hinamori-san!" He then promptly ran away.

Amu turned her attention to Rima and began her speech, dropping most of her "cool and spicy" character in the process, "What's wrong with you, you idiot? Where's your real self, the goddess-of-comedy Rima? She was nicer, and, even if your fan-boys won't admit it, everyone liked her better!" In a slightly softer tone she added, "I thought we were friends, why're you doing this?"

Rima wore her cold glare as she said, "You'll never understand."

Amu, not only angry but also a bit concerned, retorted "Well, I never will if you keep on hiding your feelings from your best friend! I never will if you don't give me a chance."

Rima's emotionless expression failed to lift as she replied, "Maybe I want to keep my issues private."

Amu continued her speech with passion as she said, "You don't have to tell me if you won't want to, and we can comfort you without knowing as long as you let us know that you feel bad. We all have had bad days, or weeks, when we feel weak or like a loser. But, hiding your real self from people who care won't make you feel any better and won't make the situation any better. Talk to us! Doing this is like giving up. You'll never make anything better or achieve your dreams if you give up." Amu then took a deep breath and added, "We're friends, remember?"

Anyone else would've thought that Amu's speech had no affect on Rima. But, Amu saw that Rima's expression changed just the slightest, it softened a bit. Rima turned away, "I need to go" she said, her voice cracking. The former queen's chair slowly walked out of the hallway, and then a pitter-patter of footsteps were heard fading away.

The fan-boys and Amu stood in the hallway awkwardly before Amu snapped in her "cool and spicy" tone, "Don't you have somewhere to go?" The fan-boys instantly dispersed, and Yaya approached Amu.

Yaya asked Amu in worry, "Is Rima-tan going to be okay? She didn't look any better."

To their surprise, Kusukusu floated towards them from behind the last leaving fan-boy and replied with a smile, "Don't worry, Amu-chan got through to her. I can't thank you enough for helping Rima find her true self again."

As Kusukusu flew away, Amu gave a sigh of relief.


End file.
